Fire And Ice
by ProcrastinatorImagines
Summary: *decided to put the imagines on my tumblr on here too* Y/N: your name, reader insert. Reader has the power of fire, but when she absorbs too much her body radiates it out of her, Bobby decides to help. One-shot.


You didn't really remember much from the night before, just the excruciating pain as the fire coursed through your veins and made you feel like you were about to combust; the suffocating thick, black shroud of smoke that impaired your vision and left you unable to breath properly without choking and coughing, the unbearable ache flooding your body as you took in all the fire, all the heat, all the smoke before passing out screaming in pain.

You didn't regret any of it.

When you woke up you were lying on a soft double bed in a cozy oak styled room staring at the plain ceiling with blurry, tired, dry eyes and trying to remember what had actually happened to you and where you were. You would have got up to check, if every bone and muscle in your body wasn't telling you to do otherwise, you felt like you'd been hit with by a large truck at over 1000 mph.

Blinking repeatedly and screwing your eyes shut you remembered being told where you were the first time you had woken up before passing out soon afterwards. Xavier's School, they had said, a place for people like you, for mutants, they said you were safe and were going to be just fine. They had called you a hero, said you'd saved everyone in the building when you had taken in the fire, told you to get more rest and that you'd feel better in the morning, whenever that was.

You knew it wasn't morning yet, from what you could make out the clock on the other side of the room said around 3 or 4 am, you couldn't quite tell in the darkness. The long curtains were pulled too and the door opposite that was shut tight, so was the door you could only assume lead to an ensuite bathroom, or a large closet.

After lying perfectly still for only a few minutes, you started to feel too hot, too claustrophobic, you had to get out of the covers. Despite your limps protesting you threw your covers to the side and greeted the brief moment of coolness with a sigh of relief, then you started to burn up again and you realised you were lying in a pool of your own sweat. Sitting up with clicking joints you wiped your damp forehead and pulled back you Y/H/C hair out of your sticky face.

Whoever had brought you here had also replaced your burned clothes and now your new shorts and t-shirt pyjamas were clinging to your body, why was it so hot?

Pulling your feet off the side of the bed you found a pair of slippers by your feet, which you slipped on and slowly tried to stand up. It made you feel light headed at first but you were soon able to stand properly and walk to the vanity to your right, where a glass of water was placed. It was then you noticed how raw your throat was.

At first the drink was refreshing and welcoming, but then it started to burn red hot down the back of your throat and the rest still in the cup began to boil beneath your burning touch. With a gasp you put the glass back down and the hot water lapped over the edges. What was going on?

Back when you'd first learned about your powers this had never happened, lighting matches and candles with your hands only to put them out again at will, it had been easy. This was something more.

Leaving the room you headed down the corridor and found a flight of stairs that lead down, so you took them, hoping to find a teacher or your parents or somebody who could help you.

Instead you found a boy that look about your age if not a year older sitting at a breakfast bar in the kitchen eating ice cream alone. He looked about as surprised to see you as you did him, which was very. "Hi." He said first, swallowing the spoonful in his mouth and placing the spoon back in the pot, he had short dark blonde hair and his eyes were staring right at you.

"Hi." You said, your voice still sore, you suddenly felt very self-conscious about the quite short pj shorts you were wearing.

"Are you alright?" He was looking at you in a funny way and one glance in the window behind him told you why, your hair was sticking at odd slick ends about your head and your face was as red as a tomato. You quickly flattened by your hair with your hands and wiped your face.

"Fine." You said quickly, he didn't look all that convinced. You walked hurriedly to where you could see the fridge and opened the door, the cold air hitting you instantly.

"You look warm." The boy noted, eating some more ice cream.

"That's an understatement." You said sourly as the effect of the fridge wore off and you felt overwhelmingly hot yet again, what had that fire done to you, you could feel it coursing through your veins and highering your temperature drastically.

"You're that girl from the fire." He stated between mouthfuls. You looked back at him with a nod and shut the fridge door. "Is that what's wrong with you?" He asked curiously.

"Your guess is as good as mine." You shrugged, slumping into a chair by him and putting your head in your hands. He stared at you for a moment.

"This ever happened before?" He was quite nosey, you thought.

"No." You said briefly, staring at the ice cold ice cream tub he had in front of him. He saw you looking and grinned.

"Want some?" He offered and you smiled.

"Not unless you want it melted." He smiled too, amused.

You talked for the next half hour almost, about how long you were at the school for, where you had been to school before and where he had been before here; the boy had grown up in Boston with his parents and brother before coming to the school, which he off-handedly referred to as Mutant High. He told you about the X-Men, the professor, Wolverine and some of the other students and teachers who he knew as well as some of the other abilities certain people had.

It had distracted you somewhat but not completely, from the fact that you felt like you were boiling from the inside out and as the minutes went by you felt more and more like you couldn't take it anymore.

The boy, whose name you actually still didn't know, noticed your discomfort. "You still hot?" He asked, you realised he didn't know your name either.

"I guess." You lied, you knew. He thought for a moment, the skin between his eyebrows creasing as he thought. After a moment he turned to you in his chair and said:

"Give me your hands." He held out his own for you to take. Now it was your turn to look confused.

"I don't think that's a good idea." You said honestly.

"Trust me." He said adamantly, looking from you to his outstretched hands.

"I don't know..." You said slowly, drawing out each word as you thought. At last you shrugged. "Okay." You held out your own hands and he took them, which was weird in itself, then it go weirder. You couldn't really explain what happened next, a strange cold sensation went up your arms from where he held and through your entire body like someone had injected ice into your system.

Yours eyes locked and within a minute or two you began to shiver, when you realised you had been holding your breath you sighed and it looked like it would if you stepped outside on a cold winters day. When the boy released your hands you didn't feel like you were burning anymore, you felt fine.

"What the...?" You said, speechless and amazed. He grinned, satisfied with himself.

"Bobby." He said, still grinning, and held out his hand to shake.

"Y/N." You said, accepting the hand and grinning right back.


End file.
